1. Field of the Disclosure
The following application is directed to a method of operating a processing chamber used to form electronic devices, and particularly directed to a method of reducing outgassing of harmful contaminants within the processing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, when operating a processing chamber, such as a deposition chamber, gases are provided within the chamber to initiate a reaction, such that a particular product of that reaction is deposited on workpieces within the processing chamber. During processing, the temperature within the chamber is controlled such that a proper environment exists for the reaction and the formation of the product. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical thermal processing plot of temperature versus time providing a known method of operating a processing chamber used in forming electronic devices. In particular, FIG. 1 illustrates particular regions designated by dashed lines indicating time periods for conducting certain operations. Typically, the process is initiated within region 101, wherein workpieces are loaded into the processing chamber. After loading the workpieces within region 101, the temperature within the processing chamber is increased within region 103 to a suitable deposition temperature (TD). When the processing chamber reaches the deposition temperature, and reacted to form a chemical product that is deposited as a layer of material on the workpieces.
After completing the deposition process within region 105, the temperature within the processing chamber is reduced as illustrated within region 107, and can be held for a period as illustrated in region 109 to allow the workpieces to cool. After cooling, the workpieces are removed and the process is reinitiated as illustrated in region 111, wherein workpieces are placed inside the processing chamber at the same temperature at which the workpieces were removed within region 109. The remainder of the process is then repeated, including increasing the temperature to a deposition temperature and then reducing the temperature to pull the processed workpieces out and load a new batch of workpieces, as illustrated in regions 111, 113, 115, 117, and 119.
During processing, other chemical products (i.e., byproducts) can be formed within the processing chamber. These byproducts can be generally damaging to components within the processing chamber and the workpieces. The production of these harmful byproducts increases the cost of running the equipment, reduces production, and increases defects on the workpieces.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.